1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly to a lamp for a vehicle, configured to radiate a beam pattern to a front side of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided with various types of vehicle lamps which have an illumination function for easily confirming target objects disposed proximate to the vehicle during low light conditions (e.g., night driving) and a signal function for notifying other vehicles or road users of vehicle driving states. For example, head lamps disposed on a front portion of a vehicle may include low-beam, high-beam, turn-signal, and position lamps or a Daytime Running Light (DRL). In order to fully show functions of the respective lamps, the installation bases and standards of the respective lamps have been prescribed by laws and regulations. Further, the lenses of the respective lamps have been separately designed so that the respective lamps radiate beam patterns that satisfy the laws and regulations.
In particular, a low beam is formed below a predetermined cutoff line to prevent disturbance of the visual field of a driver of the oncoming vehicle. Further, in order to form a beam pattern in which a cutoff line is formed, a method for implementing a cutoff line has been used to obstruct a portion of light that is emitted from a light source using a shield disposed between the light source and the lens.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.